El hechizo
by RosyGlezEli
Summary: Magia en BajoTerra es increíble quien lo hubiera pensado Alfa sufre un ataque de magia y casi muere que hará Eli para contrarrestar el hechizo descubranlo aquí en esta mágica historia
1. Chapter 1

El hechizo parte 1

Bien amigos de fanfiction en este fic la prima de Alfa ya conocida como Zeta va vengarse de ella por haberla maltratado tanto la última vez ahora ella iba más fuerte y con más ganas de deshacerse de su prima en especial por un rencor que tenía en contra de ella desde que ellas eran niñas, esta pelea va a ser muy intensa en especial por lo que va a pasar con los enamorados, será verdad, será mentira, será la vieja del otro día y todo va a ser un poco complicado, y sé que no les gustan mis fics dado a que no les gusto mi idea de que Eli y Alfa se hicieran novios, pero a mí no me importa yo voy a seguir escribiendo

Todo empieza en un día tan tranquilo hasta que sucedió Alfa recibió una llamada de su prima Zeta ella le imploro perdón y le dijo que si le podía ayudar dado a que se había metido en problemas con Blakk y ahora la estaban buscando, Alfa reflexiono un rato y fue a auxiliarla

Alfa: oigan chicos me tengo que ir un rato

Eli: ¿A dónde vas?

Alfa: a visitar al clan sombra (ella lo dijo así porque sabiendo lo que paso la última vez con Eli no quería que volviera a pasar)

Eli: ¿puedo ir contigo?

Kord: ya te dijo a donde va a ir, déjala respirar un rato

Alfa: gracias Kord

Eli: pero, pero

Alfa: ya tranquilízate voy a regresar muy rápido casi no me voy a tardar nada

Eli: está bien pero si te tardas más de tres horas voy a ir a buscarte

Alfa: no te preocupes voy a llegar antes de que pasen esas tres horas

Eli: está bien, te esperare

Alfa: bueno ya me voy

Entonces ella tomo su meca bestia y salió con rumbo hacia donde Zeta le había dicho que estaba y cuando llego

Alfa: Zeta ¿Dónde estás?

Zeta: aquí

De repente apareció Zeta con un libro de magia oscura, y empezó a lanzarle hechizos a Alfa

Alfa: ¡detente! ¿Por qué me haces esto?

Zeta: por una sola razón en especifico

_**Continuara…**_


	2. Chapter 2

El hechizo parte 2

Alfa: ¿Cuál?

Zeta: cuando éramos apenas unas bebes recuerda que nacimos el mismo día y como nuestros padres eran hermanos se pusieron de acuerdo para ponernos los nombres y mientras a ti te pusieron como la principal letra del alfabeto griego yo me quede con la última del alfabeto y siempre en los cumpleaños a la única que felicitaban era a ti

Alfa: ¿y eso es todo?

Zeta: eso es todo lo principal, pero hay más

Alfa: pero porque te desquitas conmigo en este caso sería culpa de nuestros padres

Zeta: si pero ya te dije eso solo es lo principal

Alfa: ¿y qué es lo demás?

Zeta: cuando llegamos aquí se supone que estaríamos juntas en esto pero no tú te fuiste con el clan sombra y ellos te escogieron mientras que a mí me echaron de su territorio y la otra tienes al chico más guapo y valiente de todo el mundo y de BajoTerra

Alfa: pero ¿eso te molesta?

Zeta: antes no me molestaba, hasta que un día me encontraba sola caminando sin rumbo fijo y empecé a bajar una especie de acantilado y llegue a las cavernas profundas

Alfa: por eso no nos querías decir a donde habías estado

Zeta: exacto, y cuando llegue el clan de los flagelo me adopto como su hija así como tú con el clan sombra, pero ellos como haya no se podía lanzar babosas me enseñaron a lanzar hechizos para que por lo menos supiera defenderme

Alfa: y que vas a hacer conmigo

Zeta: no mucho simplemente voy a lanzarte un maleficio

Y ella empezó a decir esto

Zeta: no morirás, pero tampoco vivirás, tú estarás como si estuvieras dormida en un sueño eterno que solo otro hechizo puede liberar

En ese instante como ya habían pasado más de tres horas Eli salió a buscar a Alfa y al parecer escucho un ruido y se dirigió hacia ese lugar y vio cuando Zeta le lanzo el hechizo a Alfa, el llego corriendo hacia donde se encontraba Alfa tirada en el suelo, él se hinco a un lado de ella y vio que estaba inconsciente

Eli: ¡Zeta, que le has hecho!

Zeta: simplemente le lance un hechizo que solo otro hechizo puede romper

Eli: libérala del hechizo

_**Continuara…**_


	3. Chapter 3

El hechizo parte 3

Zeta: yo no puedo

Eli: ¡¿Por qué?!

Zeta: porque este hechizo no lo puede romper la persona que lanzo el hechizo, lo tiene que romper alguien más

Eli: dime como

Zeta: no sé cómo, pero como soy buena honda te voy a dar el libro en el que viene como romperlo

Eli: oye pero en este libro no vienen más que páginas en blanco

Zeta: ese es el detalle de ese libro, para que te aparezcan los hechizos debes de adivinarlos paso, por paso

Eli: pero, eso sería imposible

Zeta: pues no se tu que vayas a hacer porque este ya no es mi problema

Ella simplemente desapareció, cuando Eli vio que ya no estaba nadie cargo a Alfa en sus brazos y la llevo hasta el hospital más cercano y le hablo a sus amigos para que estuvieran enterados de todo lo que paso y así pasaron unos15 minutos y llegaron sus amigos

Kord: vinimos aquí lo más rápido posible en cuanto oímos tu noticia

Trixie: ¿cómo se encuentra?

Eli: no lo sé y me está preocupando cada vez más

Pronto: mira, no te preocupes sabemos que ella es fuerte seguramente no habrá recibido ningún daño

Eli: si, pero todo es mi culpa si hubiera llegado antes seguramente no estaría así

Kord: mira si hubieras llegado antes seguramente estarías igual que ella, así que mejor empieza a calmarte

Eli: cómo quieres que me calme si no sé nada de cómo se encuentra o si tiene alguna cura

En ese momento salió el doctor con una expresión en su cara de que traía una mala noticia

Eli: ¿Qué paso? ¿Cómo esta ella?

Doctor: tengo buenas y malas noticias ¿Cuál quieres oír primero?

Eli: deme las malas primero, así después me animo al oír las buenas

Doctor: las malas son que la medicina no puede hacer nada para lograr que ella responda, las buenas son que no tiene nada malo o está herida

_**Continuara…**_


	4. Chapter 4

El hechizo parte 4

Eli se entristeció al oír estas noticias pero a la vez se contentó por saber que su amor estaba bien

Eli: y ¿Qué puedo hacer?

Doctor: no lo sé, este es un caso nuevo nunca hemos tratado de quitarle el hechizo a alguien

Eli: pero, entonces ¿Qué hare?

Kord: no te preocupes amigo, seguro encontramos una manera de ayudarla

Eli: está bien, doctor gracias por intentarlo por lo menos

Doctor: no se preocupen y perdón por no poderlos ayudar

Entonces ellos salieron del hospital llevándose a Alfa consigo, al llegar al refugia Eli cargo a Alfa hasta su cuarto, Eli la coloco suavemente en su cama y cuando la vio en estado casi de coma se puso a llorar, Kord lo llamo y le dijo

Kord: oye amigo ya no llores déjala un rato y podemos hacer otra cosa para entretenerte

Eli: ¡no!, discúlpame, pero yo jamás la abandonare, mientras yo esté vivo prometo y juro que estaré a su lado hasta la infinidad, y no dejare que nada le haga daño o la lastime

Kord: wow, no sabía que te sentías así, bueno entonces te dejo con ella

Entonces Eli se quedó encerrado en el mismo cuarto que Alfa cuando se dio cuenta que el libro que Zeta le había dado empezaba a brillar de un color dorado intenso, a Eli le dio curiosidad saber de qué se trataba y cuando abrió el libro, salió de este unas letras que flotaban en el aire que decían "jurar una promesa de amor eterno" y se implantaron en el libro ya con tinta y decía al principio paso 1

Eli: no puede ser al parecer ya he realizado el paso número uno, solo me queda adivinar los demás pasos, pero como esperan que yo sepa de esto yo no sé nada es más yo no soy nada sin ella, pero que podría yo hacer

Y así se la pasó Eli durante un día, hasta que paso esto Eli estaba golpeando su mano cerrada en un puño contra la pared y estaba diciendo

Eli: si tan solo hubiera llegado antes, no me importa si me hubiera lanzado el hechizo a mí también pero ahora yo no estaría sufriendo, pero porque, porque a ella

En eso el libro comenzó a brillar de nuevo, entonces Eli como ya sabía por qué brillaba fue a revisar como decía el paso, al abrir el libro este decía "culparse por todo lo que paso"

Eli: esto es increíble, aunque no sé cómo le hace el libro para escucharme, pero no importa en tanto me ayude a despertarla está bien

Y se la paso un día entero escribiendo pero ¿Qué estaba escribiendo?, Eli estaba escribiendo un poema que decía así, él estaba junto a la cama donde ahora yacía Alfa inconsciente

_**Continuara…**_


	5. Chapter 5

El hechizo parte 5

Eli: Un aleteo de sombras en invierno:

la espera destila oscuridad,

carcome el tiempo.

Sepulcro,

esta mitad que soy sin ti.

Una vez más la serpiente

de tu misterio,

centro espiral rumbo a la nada.

Rosa náutica,

punto en tinieblas,

destino a la deriva.

Cuando regresas con viento nuevo

navego hasta encontrarte

en la otra orilla.

Volvemos a nacer

con frutos rojos

Entonces el libro empezó a brillar de nuevo, y decía "recitar un poema de amor verdadero"

Eli: cuantos pasos me faltaran para poder volver a apreciar si bella sonrisa sus ojos de cielo y su voz de ángel

El libro brillo una vez más, pero esta vez decía "describirla como tú la vez"

Eli: bien es un progreso ya adivine 2 pasos en un día, pero ahora que, mejor voy a escribir otra vez

Él se la paso escribiendo todo el día y un poco de la noche, pero esto no era un poema entonces ¿Qué era?, era una canción

Eli: en esta canción expreso cuanto me haces falta, te necesito

Tengo un secreto que contar

Y te lo digo solo a ti

No lo puedo ya guardar

_**Continuara…**_


	6. Chapter 6

El hechizo parte 6

Es una nueva sensación

Que descontrola mi pasión

Me pregunto que será

Todo parece nuevo y siento volar

Mirando el brillo de tus ojos

Es un presentimiento, un golpe de mar

Viviendo junto en un sueño

Necesito tu querer

Porque mi piel necesita sentir tu calor

Necesito tu querer porque mi vida

No puede vivir sí no tiene tu amor

Tengo un secreto que contar

Y te lo digo solo a ti

No lo puedo ya guardar

Es una nueva sensación

Que descontrola mi pasión

Me pregunto que será

Todo parece nuevo y siento volar

Mirando el brillo de tus ojos

Es un presentimiento, un golpe de mar

Viviendo juntos en un sueño

_**Continuara…**_


	7. Chapter 7

El hechizo parte 7

Necesito tu querer

Porque mi piel necesita sentir tu calor

Necesito tu querer porque mi vida

No puede vivir sí no tiene tu amor

Necesito tu querer

Porque mi piel necesita sentir tu calor

Necesito tu querer porque mi vida

No puede vivir sí no tiene tu amor

Eli: y así finalizo esta melodía que acompaña mi sufrir

Y el libro comenzó a brillar nuevamente, y esta vez decía "cantarle una canción de amor"

Eli: al parecer ya casi acabo por poco ya no le queda espacio a la hoja, tengo que acabar y muy rápido

Y así se la pasó Eli toda una semana, hasta que casi se dio por vencido

Eli: fue una semana ya no puedo más creo que ya no la podre ver nunca más

Entonces él se acercó derramo una lagrima de dolor y tristeza, para después darle un tierno y corto beso de amor y poder despedirse de ella, después de que él se separara de ella el libro comenzó a brillar y cuando Eli lo abrió decían las letras "poner en el rostro de la víctima una lagrima de dolor y tristeza" después apareció así "darle un beso de amor verdadero", pero el libro comenzó a flotar de una manera extraña y se disparó un rayo dorado llenando toda la habitación donde se encontraban y en esa luz dorada aparecieron todos los pasos con las acciones que Eli hizo y después hubo una explosión de luz y Alfa despertó pero Eli no se dio cuenta y estaba a punto de salir de la habitación para ya no entrar nunca más hasta que Alfa hablo y le dijo

Alfa: Eli, mi amor estas aquí

Eli: por supuesto mi vida yo nunca te abandone ni me fui de este lugar, solo por ti

Alfa: wow, mi vida eso fue muy hermoso y romántico de tu parte

Eli: no digas más

Eli al momento de decir eso él le dio un beso en la boca y ese beso fue como si hubieran pasado más de un siglo sin verse, y cuando se separaron lo único que hicieron fue mirarse muy fijamente a los ojos hasta que Alfa dijo

Alfa: oye amor ya que por fin estoy consiente me podrías decir ¿qué fue lo que me paso?

Eli: ¿recuerdas algo de lo que paso antes de que estuvieras inconsciente?

_**Continuara…**_


	8. Chapter 8

El hechizo parte 8

Alfa: no mucho solo que Zeta me había hablado para decirme que se encontraba en peligro, es lo único que recuerdo

Eli: pues te voy a decir entonces, mira primero Zeta te llamo diciendo que necesitaba ayuda, pero cuando la llegaste a ayudar resulto que era una trampa y ella te empezó a lanzar hechizos y te lanzo uno del que no podías escapar y yo llegue vi lo ocurrido le reclame a Zeta el porque te hacia esto y me dijo pues si tanto te importa despiértala del hechizo tú y me dio este libro, pero como yo vi que no tenía nada escrito, así que le pregunte qué porque no tenía nada y me explico que tenía que adivinar el hechizo y entonces te lleve al hospital, hable con el doctor y me dijo que no podía hacer nada para ayudarte, después te traje aquí al refugio y adivine todo el hechizo y ahora por fin puedo volver a disfrutar de tu compañía

Alfa: entonces estas tratando de decirme que Zeta tuvo la culpa de todo

Eli: si, más o menos

Alfa: ¿porque más o menos?

Eli: porque si tu no le hubieras creído que estaba en peligro no te hubiera atacado

Alfa: si tienes razón, pero originalmente es su culpa y ahora viene mi venganza

Eli: ¿Qué vas a hacer?

Alfa: por lo menos voy a regresarle el hechizo

Eli: ¿cómo vas a hacer eso?

Alfa: bien, el clan sombra también sabe algunos trucos, y este libro me va a ayudar

Eli: pero ese libro no tiene nada escrito

Alfa: eso es lo que tú crees

Eli: entonces ¿Qué vas a hacer?

Alfa: mira déjame ver

Ella abrió una especie de puerta secreta del piso del cuarto y ahí había unas escaleras

Eli: ¿Qué es eso?

Alfa: otra entrada a mi laboratorio

Eli: y ¿a qué vas ahí?

Alfa: ah vine por esto

Eli: ¿Qué es eso?

Alfa: son unas babosas, una es capaz de adivinar cualquier acertijo o pregunta y la otra es experta en redacción y ortografía

_**Continuara…**_


	9. Chapter 9

El hechizo parte 9

Eli: y ¿Qué se supone que vas a hacer con ellas?

Alfa: voy a dejarlas que escriban este libro

Eli: pero eso es imposible

Alfa: todo es posible si lo crees

Eli: está bien, entonces

Alfa: ¿entonces qué?

Eli: mientras que vas a hacer

Alfa: voy a meditar un rato, para tener mi mente preparada para lo que va a seguir, y también voy a mejorar a mis babosas

Eli: ¿cómo mejoras las babosas?

Alfa: bien es un tanto fácil simplemente tienes que hacer una mezcla de vitaminas, minerales, calcio, y un poco de energía eléctrica para que funcione

Eli: entonces, dime por favor que a las babosas no les hace daño

Alfa: cómo crees que les va a hacer daño, si les hiciera daño ya no seguiría haciendo experimentos con ellas, además ni siquiera cambian de actitud o de color como las malvadas o las cargadas simplemente les da más fuerza

Eli: bien, si tú dices que está bien para mí también está bien

Y así pasaron las horas hasta que el libro estaba completo y Alfa se preparó para irse a pelear con Zeta

Alfa: ya me voy, regreso al rato

Eli: no esta vez yo iré contigo

Alfa: pero es muy peligroso

Eli: por eso debo ir contigo, ya se lo que es estar sin ti y no quiero pasar por lo mismo otra vez

Alfa: pero y si te pasa lo mismo

Eli: en tanto tú estés a salvo no me importa

Alfa: pero que pasa s te ataca a ti y no a mi

Eli: ya te dije y no me vas a hacer cambiar de opinión

Alfa: está bien

Entonces ellos al bajar a la sala sorprendieron mucho a los que estaban ahí

_**Continuara…**_


	10. Chapter 10

El hechizo parte 10

Kord: vaya, al parecer Eli ya adivino el hechizo

Alfa: si, así es

Trixie: y bien, que vamos a hacer ahora

Alfa: bien, yo tengo que ir a cobrar venganza

Trixie: contra ¿Quién?

Alfa: contra Zeta

Kord: si, y como la encontraras

En ese momento se escucharon unos gritos y unas explosiones

Alfa: ahí está, ven es fácil deducir donde está, de acuerdo yo me voy de aquí

Eli: si, yo voy con ella

Ya los dos habían llegado al lugar donde creían que estaba Zeta, pero que vieron no solo era Zeta, ella estaba acompañada por Twist

Eli: ¡Twist!

Alfa: ¡Zeta!

Twist: sorprendidos de vernos

Eli: de verlos no, más bien de verlos juntos y de la mano

Twist: puedo explicarlo

Zeta: más bien creo que podemos explicarlo

Eli: bien, expliquen

Zeta: bien esto empezó así

Flashback

Yo estaba en una pelea pero eren demasiados no sé exactamente cuántos eran pero si eran más de 100 y no pude controlarlos yo sola entonces Twist llego y me ayudo a salir de ahí, entonces me llevo hasta mi casa, después de ese día nos empezamos a hacer muy buenos amigos, y así paso hasta que un día él me llevo a dar una vuelta a un parque muy cerca de aquí, entonces el en un momento de la paseada, él me pidió que yo fuera su novia, y como podrán ver acepte, y desde entonces me ha estado trayendo flores, chocolates y me ha mandado cartas de amor. Eso es todo

Alfa: bien, los felicito

Eli: si yo también estoy muy contento por ustedes dos

_**Continuara…**_


	11. Chapter 11

El hechizo parte 11 capitulo final

Twist: gracias, pero seguimos siendo enemigos

Eli: esperaba que dijeras eso

Zeta: ahora no tendrán tanta suerte como la última vez

Alfa: sigue soñando

Y así empezó el duelo cada quien con su respectivo enemigo (Eli y Twist, Alfa y Zeta) este duelo parecía que sería el final de nuestros dos héroes hasta que Alfa empezó a hablar en un idioma muy extraño y de la nada salió un ejército del clan sombra ayudándolos a librarse de los atacantes y Alfa les contesto en su mismo idioma

Alfa: "gracias"

Clan sombra: "no hay de que"

Entonces Eli y Alfa regresaron al refugio los dos tomados de la mano y platicando y en el camino se juraron y se prometieron que siempre a pesar de las circunstancias y que se iban a amar por siempre y para siempre hasta que el signo del infinito acabe

Muy bien amigos de fanfiction este es el final de esta historia y para esta historia me di la idea cuando fui al cine a ver la película de maléfica y también me acorde de la primera ósea la bella durmiente, y nada más hice una adaptación a BajoTerra e hice unos cuantos cambios para que pudiera ser más interesante y atractiva o para que ustedes le pudieran entender, bueno nos vemos en el siguiente fic espero les haya gustado y si no ahórrense sus comentarios ofensivos.

Sale los quiero y les deseo lo mejor en este mundo

_**FIN.**_


End file.
